


Garden Time

by WayhaughtSupercorpBechloe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 4x02, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excuse to talk about the show, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayhaughtSupercorpBechloe/pseuds/WayhaughtSupercorpBechloe
Summary: For every hour in the garden... how much time passed at the homestead?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Garden Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole “what do I think will happen in season 4” blurb in the end notes. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Waverly’s mind shuttered to a halt. She couldn’t fully wrap her head around the length of time that had past while they were in the garden. It was her lovers broken, haunted tone that impacted her the most.

While she had been in the garden for a little over 24 hours, over a year and a half had passed for Nicole. 

“Oh Nicole... Baby, I’m so sorry” Waverly breathed, catching Nicole’s head as she collapsed into her again. Waverly kissed Nicole’s head as she felt Nicole’s sobs shaking her body and tears land on her neck. “I love you so much, Nicole.”

Nicole’s head lifted as she breathed out brokenly “Say that again.”

“I love you Nicole. I’m here baby. I came back for you.” Nicole’s eyes fluttered but remained open, not baring to lose sight of Waverly for a moment while she heard the beautiful voice who’s absence had haunted her for so long. 

Their faces were so close, their tones remained low and breathless. 

Waverly leaned forward, kissing her deeply, trying desperately to remove the pain since they last saw each other and show Nichole that they were together again. That she was never leaving.

“Waverly, I don’t want to leave your arms again. Ever. This feels so much like a dream.”

“This is real. I’m here, I’m never letting you go. We might want to move upstairs though. Wynonna will be back any moment.” She sighed reluctantly, stroking Nicole’s beautiful long hair. The only thing that mattered right now was the woman in her arms. But she realized that having Doc and Wynonna walk in to see them naked on the stairs was a reunion that no one wanted to happen. 

Waverly glanced at their clothes discarded about the entryway and bit her lip but she felt Nicole’s arms tighten around her.

“Hey. I’m not leaving. Let’s go upstairs together okay?” 

Nicole nodded her head, barely loosening her grip for a second before grabbing Waverlys hand.

Waverly had thought they had been having post-interrupted-proposal/survived-the-end-of-the-world sex. But for Nicole... they haven’t seen each other in over a year and a half. For each hour that Waverly spent in the garden, weeks had past for Nicole. 

They heard footsteps on the porch, then the door open. Wynonna’s voice drifting upstairs. 

“Wave? Did you find... Aw come on seriously? The stairs? Haught-shot what’s up with the town?”

Nicole lifted her head from where she was cuddled into Waverly’s neck, Waverly’s fingers running through her red hair. 

“Wynonna. All of you are back! God I missed all you guys so much.” Nicole breathed out quietly.

“Are you okay? Do you want us to get dressed and go talk to her?”

Nicole sat up on the bed and grabbed Waverly’s hands.

“As long as you’re here I’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay waiting for season 4 episode 3 this last week has been hell. It feels like it’s been longer than the gap between season 3 and 4. Kidding!
> 
> But I had a few guesses I want to get into the ether before the episode airs.
> 
> First... what’s happened to Jeremy and Robin? We know Verun is back but what about the actor who plays Robin, because I really like Robin for Jeremy! I feel like they won’t come back for a few episodes... and when they do someone is going to have been taken over or infected by... some sort of demon.
> 
> Can I just say I’m super proud of how my country (Canada) handled and is handling the pandemic? And now because of that we still get the second half of season 4! Yay!! It does mean though that every character added to the “bubble” will be a decision and a risk. I think Kat said it only affected extras?
> 
> I’m undecided whether I think that the ring will follow them. Also, are they officially engaged yet? I personally hope Nicole will propose along with a super fricken mushy speech. Waverly didn’t even say “will you marry me?”! Which I honestly am not a stickler for tradition. Nicole is though. Regardless, it would be super cute to have puppy Nicole give a speech and propose to Waverly.
> 
> I super hope they bring Mama Earp back! That depends on if they can get Megan Follows, I suppose.
> 
> Anyways I feel like there were more things I was thinking about... I might update later with those, or I might delete this I don’t know. It went a lot better in my head when I was trying to sleep and thinking about it, initially the idea started with trying to calculate how long passed at the homestead vs in the garden. Having the mathematical calculation help it set in how long they were gone. Hey... I’m doing a bachelor of mathematics and I have ASD, I’m sort of a dork. Anyways, the chapter I wrote sort of strayed from that and didn’t come out right. This is why I need to write immediately when I have the inspiration! 
> 
> Anyways super stoked for the episode tonight!


End file.
